Si quieres resultados diferentes
by Hana Furukawa
Summary: Itachi se da cuenta de que golpeando a Deidara no logrará su "respeto" así que lo intentará de otras maneras. FINALIZADO CON LEMMON ESPECIAL!
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas que entran a leer este fic

Para empezar, agradezco la invitación hecha por Derama17 para participar en este hermoso reto ItaDei

_Titulo: __**Si quieres resultados diferentes  
**__Frase:__** Si quieres resultados diferentes, no hagas siempre lo mismo – Albert Einstein  
**__Autor__**: Frase Célebre  
**__Autor del fic:__** Otackugirl.  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

~ Flashback ~

**Advertencias:** Contenido Yaoi, un poco de OoC en Itachi, fuertes torturas para el pobre de Dei. Chan y muchas otras cosas

* * *

|| SI QUIERES RESULTADOS DIFERENTES, NO HAGAS SIEMPRE LO MISMO ||

− Itachi, es el colmo, ahora harás la misión con Sasori – dictaminó Pain, el "líder" es molesto, pero es que no fue mi culpa, el que Deidara no soporte una pequeña sesión en el mundo Tsukuyomi no es mi culpa, ¡es un asesino! ¡Por kami! Debería soportarlo

Y todo por algo estúpido como eso…

~ Flashback ~

Como siempre voy a la sala, pero estoy un poquito distraído, es que no sé porque, pero últimamente, quiero que Deidara sea, como decirlo, "amable", sí, esa es la palabra, y aunque no me guste aceptarlo, estoy dispuesto a dejar la vida en ello.

Lo había intentado ya varias veces, en serio, y el rubio no cambiaba ni un poquito, seguía igual de grosero, amargado y agresivo.

− ¿y porque te importa? – me había preguntado Kisame, y por primera vez, me quedé callado, porque no tenía una respuesta, y es que era verdad, no tenía porque importarme, ¡ni siquiera hacemos equipo!, aunque, bueno, después de un año de convivencia en una cueva donde el único entretenimiento es la tv donde no hay nada bueno, pues es lógico que intente algo de compañerismo ¿no?, pero el rubio seguía con _"humillaste mi arte uhn" "estúpido Uchiha" "te haré explotar uhn"_, y ese uhn, ahora cada vez que el rubio lo decía, se me hacía tierno.

− Quítate estúpido alcohólico* uhn – ya me harte, realmente este chico no aprende, la semana pasada le disloque el hombro izquierdo y le rompí el brazo derecho, ayer un golpe tan fuerte, que se nota bastante feo, y aun así no entiende que debe ser amable

Lo tomé del brazo y lo estampe contra la pared, Deidara se quejó, está bien, tal vez me pase, supongo que aun debe dolerle lo del brazo, pero no voy a ser flexible

− Debes tratarme mejor ¿entiendes? – y para darle énfasis a mis palabras, di un fuerte golpe a la pared, tan fuerte que Deidara cerró los ojos, pero al notar que el golpe no fue a su cara, me miró de forma desafiante

− A mi no me hablas así Uchiha, uhn – que tono más altanero el que usa conmigo, en serio quiere que lo golpee – yo no soy como esos tontos que te temen y respetan solo con escuchar tu apellido uhn – parece que el valor le asaltó en el peor día de su vida a este mocosito – quizá tu mataste a todo tu clan a los 13 y todo eso, pero… ¡yo destruí una villa entera a los 7! – me las paga, nadie tiene derecho a decir nada sobre lo que paso con mi clan, y Deidara lo sabe, es una de las reglas básicas de Akatsuki, no hablareis de los motivos por los que los demás están aquí

− Mírame – quiere meterse con el pasado ¿eh?, vamos a ver, si tanto quiere recordarme lo que paso, que lo vea con sus propios ojos, a ver si asi aprende a ser amable conmigo

− Ni lo sueñes Uchiha, que yo no caigo de nuevo en tus ilusiones – es cierto, el estúpido visor en su ojo, ¡no me importa! Deidara tiene que aprender a respetar

− ¡HAZLO! – esta vez grite, siento un nudo en el estomago, no porque me haya recordado lo que paso, sino porque veo que tiene miedo, es un buen paso – voy a hacer que me mires – le quite a la fuerza el visor, no me importa estar portándome como nunca me había comportado, pero todo es culpa de Deidara

− Ni lo… − sus ojos están presos en mi ilusión, lo que quería, ahora solamente cierra lento sus ojos y cae inconsciente ¡ja! ¿No que no Deidara?

Por el golpe que ocasioné al estampar al rubio contra la pared, todos salieron de sus habitaciones

− Itachi, es el colmo, ahora harás la misión con Sasori – exclamó Pain molesto saliendo de la oficina con 'Tobi'

~ Fin Flashback ~

Y para empeorar las cosas, yo debo llevar a Deidara a su habitación, pero ¿Por qué? Yo no soy su sirviente, esto es humillante, ahora soy el cargador de un fanático de las explosiones

Bien, si no me equivoco esta es la habitación de Deidara, ugh pero que pesado, quien diría que alguien tan delgado pesara tanto, empujo un poco y ¡lo que me faltaba! Tiene el maldito seguro puesto, está bien que somos una organización de asesinos, pero no somos ladrones, bueno… Kakuzu… es historia aparte, donde rayos tendrá sus llaves

Tengo que buscar en su capa, pero no está en los bolsillos interiores, ya busque en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, donde más las puede tener, no me queda nada más que buscar en los bolsillos interiores de su pantalón

− Itachi te mandaron a dejar a Deidara a su habitación, no a violarlo – claro lo que me faltaba, que el pinocho del mal apareciera – de todos modos apresúrate, no me gusta esperar, debemos irnos a la misión

− ¡NO LO ESTOY VIOLANDO! – no sé porque pero siento que me arde la cara del bochorno al escuchar esa estupidez – estoy buscando las llaves de su habitación, pero no las encuentro

− Eso es fácil Uchiha – se acerca con una lentitud desesperante, ¿no se supone que no le gusta hacer esperar a nadie? – Están aquí – se agacha y levanta el tapete en la entrada y saca un llavero pequeño, me lo da – te espero en la entrada – maldito, ni siquiera me abrió, no me ayudó, ¡nada!, ya no hay personas buenas en este mundo

Empujo la puerta y me sorprende lo increíblemente ordenado que está su habitación, y pensar que él es un chico tan, impulsivo y… da igual, lo llevo a su cama, quito el cobertor y lo dejo ahí, lo tapo con cuidado y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que está sufriendo, tal vez el hacerlo sufrir lo mismo que sufrió mi clan fue excesivo

− Itachi... − dijo Deidara.

Me congelé, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados. ¿Se habría despertado? ¿Me miraba? Él parecía dormido, pero su voz había sido tan clara…

Él suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado. Estaba dormido y soñando.

— Itachi — murmuró suavemente.

Él soñaba conmigo. ¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

— Quédate — dijo — Por favor… no te vayas

Ahora lo entiendo todo, quiero que Deidara sea amable conmigo porque, porque me enamoré de él

Debo dejarlo descansar, así que sin ganas de dejar de mirarlo, me marcho dando la espalda a la puerta, doy pasos cortos… ¡AUCH! Me golpee contra un mueble, cayeron sus libros, bueno, un libro, "personajes celebres a través de la historia" tiene un separador muy lindo en una página, a ver que está leyendo

_ALBERT EINSTEIN_

_Ulm__, __Alemania__, __14 de marzo__ de __1879__ – __Princeton__, __Estados Unidos__, __18 de abril__ de __1955__; fue un __físico__ de origen __alemán__, nacionalizado posteriormente __suizo__ y __estadounidense__. Está considerado como el __científico__ más importante del __siglo XX__, además de ser el más conocido._

_En __1905__, cuando era un joven físico desconocido y estaba empleado en la Oficina de Patentes de __Berna__, en __Suiza__, publicó su __teoría de la relatividad especial__. En ella incorporó, en un marco teórico simple, fundamentado en postulados físicos sencillos, conceptos y fenómenos estudiados anteriormente por __Henri Poincaré__ y por __Hendrik Lorentz__. Probablemente, la ecuación más conocida de la física a nivel popular, es la expresión matemática de la equivalencia masa-energía, __E=mc²__, deducida por él como una consecuencia lógica de esta teoría. Ese mismo año publicó otros trabajos que sentarían algunas de las bases de la __física estadística__ y la __mecánica cuántica__._

_En __1915__ presentó la __teoría de la relatividad general__, en la que reformuló por completo el concepto de __gravedad__.__[]__ Una de las consecuencias fue el surgimiento del estudio científico del origen y evolución del __Universo__ por la rama de la física denominada __cosmología__. En 1919, cuando las observaciones británicas de un __eclipse__ solar confirmaron sus predicciones acerca de la curvatura de la luz, fue idolatrado por la prensa.__[]__ Einstein se convirtió en un icono popular de la ciencia mundialmente famoso, un privilegio al alcance de muy pocos científicos__[__.__]_

_Por sus explicaciones sobre el __efecto fotoeléctrico__ y sus numerosas contribuciones a la __física teórica__, en __1921__ obtuvo el __Premio Nobel de Física__ y no por la Teoría de la Relatividad, pues el científico a quien se encomendó la tarea de evaluarla, no la entendió, y temieron correr el riesgo de que posteriormente se demostrase que fuese errónea.__ []__ En esa época era aún considerada un tanto controvertida por parte de muchos científicos._

_Ante el ascenso del __nazismo__ en diciembre de __1932__, el científico abandonó __Alemania__ con destino a __Estados Unidos__, donde impartió docencia en el __Instituto de Estudios Avanzados__ de __Princeton__. Se __nacionalizó estadounidense__ en 1940. Durante sus últimos años trabajó por integrar en una misma teoría la fuerza gravitatoria y la __electromagnética__. Murió en __Princeton__, __Nueva Jersey__, el 18 de abril de 1955._

_Aunque es considerado el «padre de la __bomba atómica__», abogó en sus escritos por el __pacifismo__, el __socialismo__ y el __sionismo__. Fue proclamado como el «personaje del siglo XX» y como el más preeminente científico por la célebre revista __Time__. _

_La frase característica de este científico ha gustado a muchos filósofos y pensadores a través de la historia, y es ésta:_

"_**SI QUIERES RESULTADOS DIFERENTES NO HAGAS SIEMPRE LO MISMO"**_

− _Si quieres resultados diferentes no hagas siempre lo mismo, Si quieres resultados diferentes no hagas siempre lo mismo, Si quieres resultados diferentes no hagas siempre lo mismo…_

Vaya, ahora lo entiendo, los golpes no van a funcionar nunca, y si quiero que Deidara me dé su amistad… no amistad no es lo que quiero, quiero su amor, y si quiero tenerlo, debo actuar diferente, y es lo que haré… ¡De veras!

− ¡UCHIHA MUEVE EL MALDITO TRASERO! – a si, olvide la misión

− Ya voy, Sasori – antes de irme me acerco lentamente a Deidara y poso un suave besito en sus labios… ese casi no supo a nada, uno más, uno no es ninguno… dos apenas son uno, y como uno no es ninguno…

− ¡UCHIHA JODER!

No dejan que uno sea romántico, adiós mi querido Dei. Chan, me ganaré tu amor

Continuará

* * *

Al fin tengo el primer capítulo de este fic… ¿Qué hará Itachi para conquistar a Deidara?

*Cuando Deidara le dice alcohólico a Itachi no es porque al morenito le guste el sake, es solo porque, bueno si han visto a alguien alcoholizado sabrán, pero los que no lo han visto, las personas bajo el influjo del alcohol, tienden a tener los ojos irritados al día siguiente, y como Itachi tiene el sharingan de forma permanente, le da la apariencia de que ha bebido el día anterior, y como eso es todos los días…

Bueno dejen review's

Adiós!


	2. IŋtεŋtO uŋO

Chicos les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic: SI QUIERES RESULTADOS DIFERENTES

Disfrútenlo…

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

~Flashback~

* * *

≈ Ω **ђ INTENTO UNO: SER AMABLE Y SERVICIAL ђ Ω ≈ **

Se escuchan los pajarillos cantando, ¿no se pueden callar?, mi cabeza va a matarme, me va a estallar, aunque sería muy bonito terminar con una obra de arte, pero… ¡no me imaginé que dolería tanto antes de la explosión! ¡No es justo! Mi cabeza…un momento… ¿por qué me duele la cabeza?, no quiero intentar recordar nada, pero debo hacerlo, no sea que alguno de estos pervertidos me haya metido mano mientras estaba inconsciente, pero, ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente?, solo recuerdo que me encontré con Itachi en el pasillo, y empezamos a discutir, entonces dijo algo como… ¡mírame! Y… el maldito uso el sharingan en mí…

*TOCK* *TOCK* *TOCK*

Tocan a la puerta ¿Quién toca a esta hora?, apenas son las… ¡oh! Es medio día, es increíble el tiempo que me hace dormir el caer en las ilusiones del sharingan, Itachi debe aprender a comportarse, no puede ser posible que todo lo arregle con el sharingan

*TOCK* *TOCK* *TOCK*

Ya me está hartando, supongo que tengo que dejar pasar a esa persona

− Adelante, uhn – respondo bajito, dudo que me hayan escuchado, pero es que ahora ese es el volumen ideal para mí, no veo quien es la persona que entró, pero al entrar lo hizo con un delicioso plato de Bakudan, siento el delicioso aroma inundar mi habitación

− ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó Itachi… ¡¿ITACHI? ¿qué hace él aquí? – el lider me dijo que te trajera el desayuno – lo dice tan monotonamente, es obvio que no quiere estar aquí, estupidas emociones que no debería sentir, Itachi jamás en la vida me va a acorresponder, si no me doliera la cabeza me daría de golpes contra la pared − ¿quieres comer primero o tomar una ducha? − ¿disculpa?, no entiendo la forma de actuar de Itachi, el lider le dijo que me trajera el desayuno, esta bien, un castigo, pero nunca le dijo que se tenía que portar conmigo de una manera amable – bueno, te prepararé la ducha mientras desayunas, tambien te traje un poco de te – oh, entonces ese es el delicioso aroma que acompaña al Bakudan, pero no lo comeré, tal vez lo envenenó, no, claro que no, yo no voy a morir así – no lo envenené si es lo que piensas − ¿qué aparte del sharingan lee los pensamientos? Uchiha me saca de quicio – en lo que comes voy a prepararte el baño – bueno supongo que comer un poco no me va a hacer mal

Vaya… ¡qué rico sabe! Me pregunto… ¿Quién habrá cocinado?, creo que Konan, pero no estoy seguro, aunque es lo más probable porque de los demás ninguno sabemos cocinar, escucho el caer del agua, puedo ver como sale el vapor de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño, estoy empezando a creer que le dieron sake a Itachi, entonces sí que tendría motivos para decirle alcohólico, pero es que realmente me sorprende que sea amable, tal vez él… otra vez desvarío, Itachi a dicho muchas veces que no tiene sentimientos, así que para qué me hago ilusiones… ya me acabé el desayuno…

− Deidara ¿ya terminaste? Ya está lista la ducha – que surrealista sonó eso, me siento como en un sueño, tengo la tentación de decir: 'ya voy amor' o '¿te metes a la ducha conmigo?' debo aprender a calmar mis pensamientos sucios – y bien… ¿vienes? − ¡¿qué demonios le pasa a Itachi? Se ha quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las mangas alzadas dejando ver sus fuertes y hermosos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el vapor le ha dejado gotas en la frente que lo hace ver tan increíblemente… ¿que es esa punzada en mi bajo vientre?, oh no, no puede ser que me haya… no me va a servir la ducha tibia…

Me levanto lentamente, tratando de que no se notara mi condición, ¡se me mueve el piso!, siento que voy a dar directo al suelo, siento unos brazos que se ciñen alrededor de mi cintura, alzo el rostro y veo a Itachi frente a mi sosteniéndome, pero lo peor es que siento como mi entrepierna está en contacto con…

− ¿Puedes irte? Uhn – le pregunto bajito, intentando que mi vergüenza no se note, siento que me estoy ahogando con mi propia respiración, de su boca sale un sonido de negación que se me antojó tremendamente sensual – por favor, uhn – reverenda porquería, ahora no puedo decirle nada sin que se me quiebre la voz, pero debo hacer que se vaya, siento que voy a llorar de la desesperación porque él no note mi situación

− Bien – se separó de mí y en un instante el entorno cambió, de estar a un lado de mi cama, me encuentro en el cuarto de baño, con Itachi, ¿me va a desvestir también? – Si dejo de sentir tu chakra no dudes en que vendré a ver que todo esté bien – tragué saliva imaginándome a mí, sin ropa y a Itachi viéndome o inspeccionando si estoy bien, una punzada de dolor, yo solo asentí, solo quiero que se vaya y en un segundo se fue

-.-.-.-. Una ducha después -.-.-.-.

Debo decir que esa ha sido la ducha más larga y dolorosa de mi vida, aunque también ardiente, para bajarme la maldita calentura tuve que… bueno, mi mano tuvo que trabajar pero me imaginaba que eran las manos de Itachi, y… debo dejar de pensar en eso si no quiero volver al baño en este instante

− Dei. Chan ¿dormiste bien? – estúpido Kisame, ¿Por qué se me acerca con esa sonrisa? – oh vale no te enojes − ¡maldito!, ahora sé porqué, me golpeó en el brazo que Itachi me rompió la semana pasada, es un hijo de su… − oye Dei. Chan ¿quieres jugar basquetbol? – Kisame se está cobrando todas las veces que realicé mi arte a media noche, pero se lo está cobrando demasiado, está jalando mi brazo, quiero llorar de dolor, pero no lo haré, no le daré el gusto de tener otro pretexto para llamarme como si fuera una chica

− Kisame suelta a Deidara – escucho la voz de un ángel salvador, al que extrañamente obedece con algo de miedo, mientras dice cosas como: "Gomenasai no fue mi intención" "Era una broma inocente", volteo a ver quién es mi salvador y veo a Itachi, Kisame se va molesto mientras me deja con Itachi y su sharingan activado, Itachi se acerca lentamente a mí, ¿qué? Ya le levantaron el castigo y viene a torturarme en represe salía ¿o qué? – Toma – extiende su mano, ¿me está dando algo?, miro su mano extendida y noto que es… ¡ah mi visor! Jeje se me había olvidado que ayer Itachi me lo quitó a la fuerza para que cayera en el genjutsu, si… su artístico y doloroso genjutsu… − ¿necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunta y yo no sé que decir

− No nada, uhn – me pongo el visor y me doy la vuelta, tengo que pensar un poco y que mejor que ejerciendo un poco de arte, alcanzo a escuchar un "¿A dónde vas?" – voy a entrenar uhn

− Avísame si necesitas algo – me dijo con una amabilidad impropia de él

− Sí – respondo igual, aunque aun estoy un poco confundido – gracias Itachi, uhn

* * *

ωOω tεямίŋε ε§tε CαpίtUlO…

§OlO uŋα cOsα… dεjεŋ Яεvίεω§

§ίGαŋ lα ƒlεChίtα

**V**


	3. Intento dos:Dar obsequios desinteresados

Chicos les traigo el tercer capítulo del fic: SI QUIERES RESULTADOS DIFERENTES

Disfrútenlo…

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

~Flashback~

* * *

≈ Ω **ђ INTENTO DOS: DAR OBSEQUIOS DESINTERESADOS ђ Ω ≈**

Lo logré. Era obvio que lo lograría, después de todo soy un Uchiha; Uchiha Itachi

Hoy aun puedo saborear la grata sensación de gozo que me causó el hecho de escuchar esas gloriosas palabras salir de su boca cuando iba a entrenar. Claro que ahora yo sufro una fuertísima migraña debido al ruido (no soy el único pero la verdad los demás no me importan demasiado). Pero, aunque el día de ayer avancé lo suficiente como para que Deidara me diera las gracias, sé que no debo confiarme, tengo que seguir cultivando primero su amistad y luego ganarme su amor.

Aunque decididamente lo haré mañana, hoy intentaré dormir un poco (claro que lo dudo teniendo en cuenta el ruido que está haciendo Deidara, pero no importa, si él es feliz, yo no me voy a quejar)

-.-.-.-. La mañana siguiente -.-.-.-.

Son exactamente las 7 a.m. debo levantarme para hacer mis ejercicios matinales y preparar un té que me quite el dolor de cabeza que me produjo la desvelada de anoche. Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo a qué hora se fue a descansar Deidara, lo único que recuerdo es que mi cabeza y mi mente lo agradecieron, porque por más que intentaba aprovechar esa noche de insomnio en buscar que podría hacer para agradar a Deidara, nada vino a mí, fue como un bloqueo mental. Ni mi cerebro ni yo lo soportamos más.

¡PLOP!

Una estúpida gota de agua relajó mi concentración. ¿Gota de agua? ¡Vaya!, no me di cuenta, ayer debió llover mientras dormíamos todos, lo bueno es que me quedé dormido antes de que empezara la lluvia, porque si hubiera empezado antes de que me durmiera, era noche sin dormir segura. Ahora que lo pienso, si hay filtraciones en mi habitación, mejor no hago mis ejercicios, el suelo está húmedo y no quiero estar sudado y oliendo a humedad. Salgo de mi habitación y por los oscuros pasillos me encuentro al resto de los miembros de la organización, que parece también se desvelaron por culpa del arte de Deidara

− Ohayō Itachi – me saluda… solo es Kisame, por un momento pensé que sería Deidara, ya saben, como me dio las gracias ayer, yo pensé que hoy… ¡ah! Pero si es que no se ha despertado, es lógico después de la desvelada de ayer que aún no esté despierto

Me dirijo a la cocina con lentitud, necesito ese té a como dé lugar. Escucho pasos perezosos que vienen en esta dirección, de seguro es la persona que estoy esperando casi desde que me desperté. Volteo lentamente para ver a quien ha entrado a la cocina, y al fin, dando un poco de calma y paz a mi atormentado existir, vislumbro a Deidara. Su cabello resplandeciente (que ahora está claramente desordenado), sus ojos azul cielo (casi cerrados por el sueño), su cuerpo perfecto lleno de curvas en las cuales me gustaría perderme para siempre, memorizando cada rincón níveo de piel, dejando que mi necesidad de amarlo me embriague por completo y no terminar jamás. Ser siempre el uno del otro sin que nos moleste nada más.

− Oha…

¡ASHU!

No terminé mi saludo por el fuerte estornudo que salió de Deidara. Ahora que dejo de fijarme en el resto de su cuerpo y me fijo en su rostro con más detalle, me doy cuenta de algo muy peculiar. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave color carmín, sus ojos estaban rojos y parecía algo cansado.

− Te encuentras bien Deidara? – pero que pregunta tan estúpida, digo ¡hola Uchiha Itachi! ¿Hay alguien trabajando en ese cerebro hoy? Es OBVIO que no se encuentra bien. Tengo que empezar a reflexionar antes de que las palabras salgan de mi boca

− Cdeo que me desfié ayed en da noche Itachi ˜ san uhn – tiene la nariz tapada, entonces se debió meter muchísimo después de que la lluvia empezara, que inconsciente – sodo vine pod un té y voy a volved a dodmid, el lided me dijo que no sadieda de mi habitación hasta que me decupede uh… ¡ASHU! – yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, ni siquiera debió salir por el té, yo… ¡lo tengo!

− Vuelve a tu habitación, yo te lo llevo – puedo ver que se sorprendió mucho con mi oferta, pero no me importa porque ya estoy haciendo un favor, estoy comportándome como un caballero − te gusta el té de jazmín* ¿cierto? – asentimiento de su parte. Puedo ver como se dirige a su habitación algo confundido y estornudando a cada rato.

-.-.-.-. En la puerta de la habitación de Deidara -.-.-.-.

Puedo escuchar como revuelve cosas dentro, como si buscara algo con desesperación. Bueno en ese caso así no me va a escuchar si toco la puerta; además de que tengo las manos ocupadas con su té y su desayuno. Abro despacio la puerta empujándola un poco con el pie haciendo equilibrio y asomo mi cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, no quiero sorprenderlo en una situación que le incomodara.

− Deidara, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto cortésmente, puedo verlo de cuclillas frente a los cajones donde guarda la ropa de invierno. Y lo sé sólo porque el obsesivo compulsivo del orden y la limpieza artista rubio amante de las explosiones (entiendan Deidara) pone etiquetas en los cajones, como si a él se le fuera a olvidar la extraña disposición de su recamara

− Clado Itachi ˜ san, adedante – puedo ver que sigue buscando algo con desesperación, pero solo logra sacar pantalones y abrigos, parece cada vez más desesperado

− ¿Perdiste algo?

− ¿Qué? Oh no, sodo estoy buscando una bufanda que edtaba aquí, uhn – busca rápidamente y entonces me decido a acercarme, me pongo a un lado de él y noto como sus mejillas están aún más rojas que cuando lo vi en la cocina

− Déjame ayudarte – lo tomo de los hombros y lo levanto con delicadeza, y hago que me plante la cara, me acerco lentamente a Deidara, despacio hasta posar mis labios en su frente, como lo sospechaba, tiene la fiebre muy alta – recuéstate, te ha subido la fiebre mucho – me doy cuenta de que está confundido y sus ojos miran anhelantes su cómoda. Parece que se acaba de dar cuenta de que dejó todo hecho un desastre – te ayudaré a acomodar después, ahora solo recuéstate, desayuna y descansa – sin dejar que hable, lo recuesto en su cama y lo cubro con las mantas para salir después de su habitación. Al fin tengo una idea mejor que hacer de su enfermero, bueno, al menos una que lo complementa.

-.-.-.-. Dos horas después en la habitación de Deidara -.-.-.-.

Entro despacio, creo que tardé un poco pero valió la pena, todo lo que tiene que ver con Deidara vale la pena. Lo puedo ver durmiendo, se ve tan bien que parece un ángel. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Deidara es como fuera de este mundo, desde su apariencia un poco extraña que se presta a confusiones, hasta su forma de ser ambigua. Deidara puede pasar de estar completamente en calma leyendo un libro o creando esculturas de arcilla a hacer estallar a "Tobi" por una razón cualquiera. Me acerco un poco a su cama y vuelvo a poner mis labios en su frente, aún tiene fiebre. Una vez que Sasuke se resfrió mi madre le bajó la fiebre abrazándolo… me pregunto si Deidara se molestaría si yo lo intentara. Dejo en su mesita de noche el obsequio que yo mismo le hice.

Levanto las sabanas, corro un poco a Deidara y me acuesto con él abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, puedo sentir cada rincón de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

− ¿Itachi ˜ san? – puedo escuchar su vocecita de niño pequeño, bajo mi rostro para ver su cara − ¿Qué estás haciendo? – lo veo temblar un poco

− Intento bajar la fiebre, ¿te molesta?

− Do, se diente bied – se acurruca lentamente en mi pecho como un niño que busca el calor de un ser querido – gdacias uhn

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, pero eso no me molestó. De hecho, era como un paréntesis, un escape de mi realidad, un ir al cielo de la mano de mi propio ángel

− ¿Deidara? – Emite un sonido para darme a entender que me está prestando atención – te traje algo – se separa de mi con la intriga pintada en su lindísimo rostro, alargo mi brazo para buscar la bufanda que yo mismo le hice utilizando todas las lecciones de tejer que mi madre aprendió para enseñárselo a su "hija" y que yo tuve que recibir

Deidara lo mira y se le dibuja una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido, simplemente no sé qué vino primero, si el beso en mi mejilla el aceleramiento de mi corazón

− Gdacias uhn – mi Deidara

¡ASHU!

Oh, mi Deidara.

* * *

Termine este capítulo, ya voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido porque, a pesar de que la anterior compu debe estar en el cielo de computadoras, ahora tengo una que es bebe, mía desde el jueves, así que esperen la actualización de: Locura de Amor, Simple Apuesta y por supuesto éste.


	4. Intento 3: ¿Intentos Directo a la accion

Chicos les traigo el último capítulo del fic: **SI QUIERES RESULTADOS DIFERENTES**

Disfrútenlo…

- Itachi es sexi – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Narradora's POV

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

∞Flashback∞

**Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Kishimoto sama

**Advertencias**: Lemmon

* * *

≈ Ω **ђ INTENTO TRES: ¿INTENTOS? ¡PASA A LA ACCION! ђ Ω ≈**

Aun no puedo creerlo, todo esto es como un sueño del cual temo despertar, estoy en los brazos de la persona que he amado desde que lo conocí, estoy junto a aquel que pone mi mundo de cabeza, el único que no me atormenta día a día. Aunque no lo entiendo, Itachi siempre me ignoraba, estoy seguro de que me consideraba algo menos que un ninja, o al menos lo estaba antes. ¿Qué le pasa a Uchiha Itachi? Porque llega un día, trastorna mi vida, mi mundo y mi arte y lo hace ver tan natural como respirar.

- ¿Itachi~san? – Pregunto con timidez, algo impropio en mí que soy alguien muy impulsivo, pero es que con él nunca sé que hacer o que decir - ¿Podque… podque estás haciendo esto? – es lo mejor que se me ocurrió y es la primer pregunta que quiero que responda, necesito saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos, aunque no me gusto el tono de voz, tan bajo, tan frágil, tan… tan uke, y si le sumamos mi refriado, pues ahí voy bien.

- Porque me preocupas – porque le preocupo… eso sonó como si fuera tan obvio que hasta el chico Kyuubi lo notaría, pero no sé qué pasa, ¿y si solo está jugando conmigo? No quiero ser solo una distracción momentánea, pero debo admitir que me encantaría fingir que las palabras de Itachi~san son reales, que él realmente se preocupa por mí - ¿pasa algo Deidara?

- Me gustadía… - ¿qué se supone que le diga? "Me gustaría que me amaras"* y después ¿Qué? Soportar sus burlas y que presuma el hecho de que yo, quien decía odiarlo más que a esta organización, le confesé mi amor como una colegiala idiota. No, yo aún conservo un poco de dignidad

- Dime que te gustaría Deidara y yo haré lo imposible por dártelo – no puede ser verdad lo que me dice, está jugando conmigo, no creo soportarlo más, ni siquiera sé porque dejo que me abrace, bueno, sí que lo sé, lo dejo porque así puedo fingir que él me ama tanto como yo a él. Aunque eso no importa, lo que debí hacer en el momento en el que se metió en mi cama era tomármela a bombazos en su contra y que se fuera – dime y te lo daré – repitió con esa voz suya tan grave que me hipnotiza casi tanto como sus ojos

No me di cuenta de que me había quedado callado por mucho tiempo hasta que sentí el leve movimiento a mi lado. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a decir y ahora va a burlarse, o tal vez solo diga que no le interesan los chicos, no importa, yo me atreví

- Creo que debo ser yo quien haga cosas diferentes ¿no Deidara?

Me ha tomado por sorpresa, esas palabras las a susurrado cerca de mi oído. ¡¿Qué hace Itachi~san cerca de mi oído? No solo cerca, está encima de mí, su respiración lenta y pausada me hace estremecer, no sé lo que se propone y estoy seguro de no querer averiguarlo en este momento, lentamente se acerca a mi rostro y eso solo provoca que mi respiración se agite, no sé qué debo hacer, si gritarle por jugar conmigo o por no besarme rápido.

- Creo que tomaré tu mutismo como un sí – me agarró la mano, se la llevó a la mejilla y me besó en la palma- guarda ese beso Deidara, y ten por seguro que hay muchos más esperándote – susurró -. Allá donde vayas, hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré preparado para darte más

- ¿Y qué regalo puedo darte yo? Uhn – con el calor, creo que incluso el resfrío se me ha quitado

- Este – me dijo él, y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja – y éste- dijo mientras bajaba a la base de mi cuello

Poco a poco me quitó la camisa que tenía puesta e Itachi~san fue deslizando sus labios por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pezones. Gemí al tiempo que elevé una de mis rodillas para separar mis piernas. Estaba ante él, vulnerable como nunca. Itachi~san me quitó lentamente la ropa que me quedaba puesta y deslizó la mano por la curva de mis glúteos hasta encontrar mi estrecha entrada

- ¡Itachi~san! – gemí

- Calla Deidara – dijo él con una sonrisa – estoy desenvolviendo mi regalo – otra sonrisa – además, ya deberías dejar el "san" de lado ¿te parece?

- Pero…

- Demasiado tarde. Ya es mío – insistió él mientras acariciaba con dulzura mi parte más intima

- Pero qué…

- Un descubrimiento interesante, ¿verdad? – creo un ritmo suave hasta que ambos sentimos que me relajaba y comenzaba a abrirme bajo sus dedos. – ¿Qué otros secretos escondes?

- Creo que… tú lo sabes mejor que yo – admití con un suspiro

Itachi se rió y deslizó su dedo hasta abajo, donde pudo sentir mi humedad. Introdujo el dedo en mi interior y saboreó mi respuesta ingenua.

**Itachi's POV**

Le di un suave mordisco en el pezón y fui bajando por su vientre, humedeciendo su piel con mi lengua. Los muslos de Deidara comenzaron a temblar. Estaba cerca… muy cerca. Pero todavía no.

Le separé más las piernas y seguí deslizando mi lengua hacia abajo. Le tome por las caderas con fuerza, pues yo sabía que se retorcería, y encontré su punto más húmedo con la lengua. Él se arqueó y emitió un gemido que me produjo un escalofrío en la espalda. Él jadeaba y yo sabía que estaba cerca. Pero todavía no. No hasta que…

- ¡Por favor Itachi! Por favor. No puedo más

Me coloqué sobre Deidara y lo penetré con facilidad. Se quedó rígido, pero no sé si por dolor o por sorpresa. Sus músculos internos me permitieron el acceso mientras me amoldaba a su interior, proporcionándome un gran placer. Antes de que Deidara pudiera recuperarse de su primer orgasmo, comencé a moverme de nuevo con un ritmo lento y firme. Aun así, me contuve hasta que supe que él había llegado de nuevo al clímax. Y entonces, con un intenso torrente de placer, llegué al orgasmo. Y encontré a Deidara esperándome al otro lado, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Prometiéndome paz y redención, un escape del infierno que Madara me creó.

**Fin Itachi's POV**

Aun no puedo creerlo, debo analizar las cosas, una vez que llene mis pulmones de aire

- Te amo – esas palabras me han llenado de alegría… tanta que – no llores – es cierto, no me di cuenta de que estoy llorando como una estúpida nena… pero es que soy tan feliz

- Yo también te amo…

_Y fue asi como Itachi Uchiha aprendió que si quería resultados diferentes, no hiciera lo mismo_

**Fin **

* * *

*Nombre de un fanfic TobiDei que no recuerdo si termine de leer

Lo terminé… un gran cierre para esta historia a la que quiero mucho… dejen sus comentarios.

Estoy pensando en adaptar un libro llamado "Un libertino enamorado" y será ItaDei, o tal vez DeiIta, ustedes díganme… y voy a participar en el Festival Literario SasuNaru, espero sus votos en Facebook en _Festival Literario SasuNaru_ ponga I Like/Me Gusta en el enlace que yo pondré con el fanfic _Camelias rojas_, y una ultima cosa

Si leen mi fic "Asi es como te amo" no sean malos y coméntenlo!


End file.
